


Cristal

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “!Ryo!” exclamó, poniendo en pie sobre la palma de su mano la pequeña estatuilla de cristal de un pingüino, dos zafiros incrustados en lugar de los ojos. “No es divertido.”





	Cristal

**Cristal**

“!Dai-chan!”

Ryosuke se corrió en casa, alcanzando su novio en el salón, buscándolo sentado sobre el diván en frente a la televisión.

Se arrodilló acerca de él, agachándose para besarlo.

“Bienvenido.” su novio le dijo, sonriendo cuando el menor se separó. “Tienes buen ánimo, ¿verdad?” comentó, y Ryosuke asintió, quitándose la chaqueta y hurgando en los bolsillos, sacando una bolsita.

“Mira! Estaba dando una vuelta por tiendas con Yuya y Kei y lo he visto en un escaparate... ¡no he podido resistir!” le dijo, dándole la bolsilla azul por hacerle ver por si mismo.

Cuando Daiki sacó lo que contenía levantó sus ojos y miró a su novio, moviendo su cabeza.

“!Ryo!” exclamó, poniendo en pie sobre la palma de su mano la pequeña estatuilla de cristal de un pingüino, dos zafiros incrustados en lugar de los ojos. “No es divertido.”

Ryosuke se reí por lo bajo, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Pero me gustaba. Y me recuerda de ti. Lo puedo poner sobre el estante, así me faltarás menos cada momento en que no estás conmigo. ¿No pienses que es una cosa muy romántica?”

Daiki no pudo responder.

Claramente, su novio y él tenían una idea de romanticismo enteramente diferente.


End file.
